The Secret Of The Hidden Grove
by lollzypop
Summary: Romance is in the air but while everypony in ponyville is minding theyr own business a bunch of ponies enter town and they bring trouble... lots of trouble...
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Rarity! You sure are the fairest mare in all of Equestria," Fancypants stated leaning in closer. Raritys lips formed a smile as he stroke her mane softly. "In all of equestria, huh?" Rarity said still smiling. She fluttered her eyelashes. "You sure are! And I have just one question for you," Fancypants took his hoof away from Rarity's mane and as his horn lit up a little box floated around his side to finally steadily hover between Rarity and himself. "Rarity..." he said looking up at the unicorn's now red face. Little tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. "Ye-yes?" she said. "Will you," Fancypants asked opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Rarity placed a hoof infront of her mouth as tears of happiness slowly made their way down her face. "Will you," he repeated once more ,"wake up?" Rarity's expression turned serious. "Say what now?" she said wiping away her tears. "Can you please wake up?" Fancypants said once more, his voice more higher piched. He smiled at her and slowly faded away. "Wait... No!" Rarity yelled. Fancypants held out his hoof and Rarity tryed to grab it. Sadly she just couldnt get hold of the stallion. "Bye Miss Rarity," Fancypants said waving as he faded into darkness.

"NO!" Rarity yelled as she jumped to her feet.

"Ah!" Spike said, jumping into the air.

"Oh... Hey the Spikey-wikey... Do you need something?" Rarity asked as she sat on the edge of her bed. She sighed and looked at Spike.

"Sorry Rarity, I didn't mean to wake you... You were screaming so I thought something was wrong..." Spike smiled and blushed slightly. To his disappointment Rarity closed her eyes and turned her head the other way sighing once more.

"Oh! You're awake!" Twilight shouted as she trotted into the room. "Why aren't you in the train station already?" She stopped and looked at Rarity's sad face, staring at a wall. "Rarity? Are you ok?" she asked walking closer. Spike sat down on the floor.

"What? Oh, Im alright, now what did you say you were her for again?" Rarity said as she looked at the ground before Twilight, avoiding eye contact with the conserned friend.

"You have your "big fashion thing" in Manehattan today, dont you remember?" Twilight asked, bowing down to look at Rarity's face. Rarity looked up into nothing and quietly retorted ,"Big fashion thing... Big fashion thing... Manehatton... Fancypants..."

"Yes! Fancypants! That was his name! The "big fashion thing" with Fancypants!" Twilight said trying to extend her neck high enaugh to make eyecontact.

"Fancypants?"Rarity asked not sure if she was still in a dream. She wasn't feeling very happy so she closed her eyes and looked away once more.

Twilight growled and grabbed Rarity's jaw. "Yes! Fancypants is in Manehattan and attending the big fashion show witch you need to get to by the train that is leaving Ponyville IN 10 MINUTES!"

Rarity's eyes suddenly widened as she stared right into Twilight's furious orbs. "Fancypants! Fashion! Fall collection! Manehattan! Is it really today!?" she yelled straight at Twilight.

"Yes! Me and Spike have been trying to wake you up for an hour already!" Twilight said, letting go of her shocked friend's face. "Bu-but... Im not ready! I haven't packed!" Rarity yelled.

"Way ahead of ya!" Applejack said as she stepped in with a suitcase in hanging from her mouth. "But that's not nearly enaugh!" Rarity yelled. Twilight backed away and rubbed her eyes. "We know..." she said. Her horn lit up and a gigant bundle of suitcases was lifted up behind the window that AJ had just opened. Spike jumped up and ran over to Rarity.

"I have something for-" he was about to say but Rarity jumped to her feet and ran to her closet. She slammed the doors open with a loud slam. She was about to start ripping at her clothes when she realised she had to be professional. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Oh just this once-" she yelled as she dove head first into her gianormous closet.

Cloathes flew out landing before her friends. Spike was slowly approaching the closet but got slammed on the head by a shoe. The others took cover and Twilight used her magic to lift Spinke into her hooves. They all hid behind the bed as a rain of shoes started. Rairty finally jumped out in a beautiful floral patterned dress and a maching hat. She smiled at her friends who stuck theyr heads out from behind her bed.

"So! I've got to run!" she said nearvously as she ran over to them. She pat Spike on the head and smiled at her friends. She ran lighting up her horn and quickly falling on her back because all of the suitcases were too heavy for her magic to handle.

"Help?" she said smiling at her friends. Applejack and Twilight exchanged looks and laughed, "Sure!" AJ picked up a couple of suitcases while Twilight lifted most of them with her magic.

"Can I help?" Spike asked. All of the ponies froze. AJ turned to him. "Sure Spike, just grab that suitcase over there," she looked at a small suitcase in the corner. Spike smiled and ran over it. The others gave AJ angry looks and AJ winked at them. Spike lifted up the suitcase and ran after them as they galloped away.

"Wait up!" he yelled from behind them. AJ smirked at Twilight as she lifted Spike onto her back. "Thanks Twi!" Spike said slightly stroking Twilight's mane. Twilight's lips formed a smile as they galloped through ponyville towards the station.

From afar they could see the train engines starting and doors closing. AJ winked at Twilight and she lifted the suitcases off AJ's back and out from her mouth. This was heavy even for Twilight but she had to do it. Applejack sped up and very quickly reached the train, wedging herself between the doors and forcing them to stay open. Sweat was dribbling from her forehead as she clenched her teeth and held the door open with all of her strenght. "Come on!" she yelled to herself and she started to use more force.

Twilight used thee last of her magic to lift up the remaining bags from Rarity and she placed them in the luggage cart. "All done here!" she shouted as Rarity also made her way to them. "Just a while longer!" AJ said under her breath witch was already heavy. She was sweating harder than ever and her hooves were cramping up. "Hey! Stop it!" the train conductor yelled as he sped through the other carts towards AJ. "RARITY!" she yelled. Luckily only a moment after she did, the white mare jumped past her and landed in the cart. AJ's body couldn't take more as she collapsed ,falling out of the doorway almost landing on the ground. Twilight, who's horn was now recovered lifted her into the air before it happened though. "Thank you!" Rarity yelled from inside the cart and she blew them a kiss and waved as she sat down.

Twilight placed AJ on a bench and said ,"Wake up!" AJ didnt budge so Twilight gave her a light smack across the face. Applejack didnt wake. Twilight was getting a little conserned. She trotted over to a fountain and drew the water to AJ.

Applejack jumped up as the cold water splashed down and strainght onto her face. Then she fell back on the bench and sat there, frozen. Twilight smiled and walked over. "You alright?" she asked. AJ squinted her eyes and said,"No... It hurts..." Twilight's eyes widened. "Where?" she asks. "Everywhere..." AJ forces out of her mouth. Tears form in the corners of her eyes as she passes out once more.

"Spike!" Twilight yells. "Right here!" Spike answers as he jumps back onto Twi's back. "We need to get AJ to the hospital, I think those doors might've been a little... Too much for her..." Twilight states, flying into the air. Her horn is lit up and AJ is floating behind her. "Its not very far!" she says.

When they arrive at the hospital she gallops in and Spike holds on to her mane as hard as he could. "Help!" he yells, drawing the attention of everypony to them. Twilight stops suddenly and flings Spike into the air. He lands upside down and falls off of Twilight. "Help her!" Twilight says as her magic follows them, carrying AJ and then placing her down on a counter.

"Princess Twilight! What happened?" the doctors ask as they run towards Applejack and quickly lift her onto a big wooden slab. They carried her away on it but one of them stayed and Twilight told him about the train doors and how AJ collapsed. She also answered a few questions and then the medical pony galloped away. Twilight hung her head and slowly walked away.

"Is she going to be ok?" Spike asked, running after his sad friend. Twilight looked at him and forced a smile onto her lips ,"Yeah, she is... She might not recover fully though..." Spike looked at Twilight in confusion. "What do you mean by "not racover fully"?" he asked. Twilight opened her mouth and quickly shut it. "Just forget it, she will be just fine... Its just a little soreness..." Twilight said. Spike pursed his lips in disappointment that he didnt get an answer but he let it go. Twilight sighed and they exited the hospital.

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story... I wrote it a long time ago and now I decided to rewrite it a little differently. Im looking forward to writing more and I hope you are looking forward to me posting! Until then I love your muzzle and bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight's mane was covering her teary eyes as she walked through ponyville. "Twilight! twilight!" She could hear three young fillies running towards her and shouting her name. She stopped and blew her mane out of her face. Spike stood next to her and pat her. She looked at him and he smiled. Even though she wasnt in a good mood, the smile of the dragon made the corners of her mouth curl upwards into a smile.

"What's up girls?" she asked as she looked up from the ground. The fillies were bouncing up and down in excitement but as soon as they noticed that Twilight was sad they stopped. "Whats wrong Twilight?" Applebloom asked looking into Twilight's eyes.

"Oh nothing... Just ... Nothing" Twilight lied ,even though she didnt want to. "You sure? It does sure seem like something..."Sweetiebelle said. "No... I mean..." Twilight said. She forced a smile on her face and looked at the little kids.

"Applejack is in the hospital!" Spike blurted out.

All the fillies gasped. "What! Why!?" Applebloom yelled. Twilight didn't answer. The filly didn't feel like waiting so she took off running. "Applebloom! Wait up!" Sweetiebelle and Scootaloo yelled together. They ran after her.

Twilight sighed. "Should we go too?" Spike asked Twilight, smiling at her. Twilight shook her head and took off in a slow walk. Spike sighed but ran after the mare.

Twilight walked and slowly went into a trot and from there into a gallop. Soon enaugh she was speeding through ponyville. She was about to reach the castle when-

BAM!

Twilight fell on her back and rubbed her teary eyes. "Oh, Im sorry Twilight!" the creature said, walking up to her. He bent down and pulled Twilight to her feet. It was Discord.

"Im sorry for slamming into you!" he said. Discord seemed nicer than ever and Twilight smiled at him. Suddenly she noticed a strand of light pink hair stuck to a spike on his tail.

"Whats that?" she asked, walking over to his tail. Discord turned arund and tried to get his tail away but Twilight forced his tail to stay still with her magic. She pulled the strand off and examined it. Discord blushed but after a minute of silance he quietly snapped his fingers and the hair disappeared.

"What are you looking at?" Discord asked as he looked at Twilight. Twilight looked at her empty hooves and looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "That was Fluttershy's huh?!" she yelled.

"No..." Discord answered, swallowing. "Eh, I've got my chaos to do... See you around!" And with that Discord disappeared. "Twilight!" Spike yelled, out of breath. He finally caught up with the alicorn. "You... Are... Too... Fast... For... Me!" he said.

"Sorry..." Twilight said. She lowered her head once more and walked into her castle and to her room. She layed down on her bed and closed her eyes. She frowned. "Today has been too horrible to handle... Im scared..."

She opened her eyes and saw an orange pony howering over her. "It might have just gotten better!" she said, a smile forming on her lips. She jumped up and hugged the pony tight.

"Flashy! Why are you here?" she asked as she sat down on her bed once more.

"Im here to cheer you up!" he smiled. Twilight blushed and then coughed slightly. "But why are you REALLY here?" she asked once more.

"Well, I am here to tell you that Princess Cadence expects you to come to the Crystal Empire and spend time with her! She sent me personally and she didnt give a reason other than a wink" Flash smiled and blushed. So did Twilight.

"So what do you want to do? How long are you staying?" she asked looking into the colts eyes. "Im only staying for a day but I think you know VERY WELL what I want to do!" He smiled at Twilight smugly. Twilight's eyes widened.

"Flash!" she yelled. "You know that Im not ready!" Twilight said, shaking her head. "Oh! I know... So how about... A kiss?" he asked the mare, smiling.

Twilight blushed and looked away but Flash held her jaw and made her look at him. He caressed her cheek and smiled. Twilight s miled too and stroked Flash's cheek.

"I dont know if I-" Twilight started but she was cut off by Flash's lips crashing into hers. She tried to resist but she was weakened by his touch. She fell into his hooves and he slowly placed her on the bed.

He kissed her lightly but didn't even attempt to get ontop of her. He just howered over by her side and theyr light kisses might have not lasted that long but they were filled with passion. Slowly Twilight regained her strenght and slowly pushed him away.

Twilight opened her eyes again and quietly said,"Im sorry..."

Flash smiled at Twilight and stroked her cheek. "It's quite alright!" he said, smiling. He kissed her cheek and she blushed lightly.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Twilight asked on a soft and comforting voice. Flash smiled and said, "Maybe go for a walk?" Twilight giggled. "You are the nicest colt-friend ever!" Flash blushed even more than before. His lips formed a smile and he gave Twilight one last light kiss.

They walked through the castle and out of it. They proceeded down the streets of ponyville and smiled at eachother. They didnt feel like talking so they just gazed into eachother's eyes and walked through the park.

Finally after a long walk they took a seat on a park bench. Kissing eachother lightly once more, they didnt wanna go too quick so they took it slow.

"Twilight! Why do you keep leaving me behind!" Spike yelled, running up to the couple."You got a letter!" he continued.

Twilight held the letter up to her face and read out loud,"Dear Twilight, I have heard of a fire in the everfree forest and I need to ask you to go check it out. Your fellow Princess Celestia!"

Twilight ran in place and took deep breaths. "Oh my!Oh my!Oh my!" she yelled. Flash put his hoof on her shoulder and smiled at her. She sat down and took a few more deep breaths.

"Well let's go then!" she said, lifting Spike onto her back. "We have no time to waste!" she shouted as she and Flash ran towards the everfree forest.

Cliffhanger!


	3. Chapter 3

As Twilight and Flash galloped towards the edge of everfree forest, they could already see the difference between the normal clouds and the smoke clouds. The closer they got the more they could sence the smell of smoke and burning trees. They exchanged looks and galloped straight into the burning pile of logs what once was a strong and scary forest.

They slowed down as they approached the flames. They could see pegasi flying over their heads and carrying buckets of water. Twilight stared in fear as the wonderbolts flew through the fire, carrying ponies. She was getting dizzy and nauseous. Flash saw her slowly leaning to one side and as she started to fall he grabbed her and pulled her up once more.

"Thanks Flash..." Twilight said, smiling at her sweet colt-friend. Flash smiled back. Twilight sat down on the ground and looked at him once again. He smiled and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. With that he took flight, but Twilight grabbed his back hoof and when he turned around she cleared her voice.

"Don't hurt yourself!" she said, her voice crackling. He smiled genuenly at her genuenly.

"I won't ," he stated confidently, looking at his dearest mare. She nodded as a sign that he could take off and he did. She sighed lightly and stood up once more. She spread her wings and turned her head back to face Spike.

"I think you should get off, I don't want you to fall..." she said, swallowing her fear. Spike didn't take his eyes off the fire and jumped off.

"Be careful, Twi!" he said as his little legs touched the ground.

"I will!" she answered, smiling at her little friend. She started to flap her wings but couldn't get into the air. She was afraid of the flames and landed back on the ground. Examining the fire from afar seemed much safer then... Well... Flying over it... She was about to give in to her cowerdly side and just wait on the ground but her responsible side was boosted by a very familiar voice.

"Twilight! Thank god you're here!" the rainbow maned pegasus shouted as she hurried towards the ground. Landing roughly she approached Twilight.

"Rainbowdash! How's the fire? You can control it right?" Twilight hurried not letting Rainbow continue. The pegasus rolled her eyes as twilight kept asking questions. She smiled and put her hoof over Twilight's mouth.

Twilight was a little confused but Rainbowdash's sweet smile calmed her down. Rainbow removed her hoof and Twilight took a deep breath.

"We are keeping it under control and cloudsdale is sending us some rainclouds," Rainbow smiled in relief. Spike stroked her mane and pet her lightly to calm her down.

"See! It's going to be just fine!" Spike stated. Even though he wasn't sure that he believed himself, it was enaugh to convince Twilight. She smiled at her little assistant and got on her feet.

"Thank you Spike!" she said, as she spreadd her wings one last time. Flapping them rappidly she took flight and hovered up above the flames.

Spike sat down on the ground and looked at the pegasi.

"I wish I could fly like that..." he muttered to himself.

"What?" a low and mischevious voice said. Spike was startled as he turned around and looked at the tall draconoquis.

"Discord!" he shouted as the creature leaned down to him.

"How's it going, "Spikey-Wikey"?" he said mockinly. He laughed and Spike clenched his fists.

"Be nice now," Fluttershy said, quietly as she pet the draconequis.

Discord looked at her as she walked past him. She gestured for the creature to come closer. Then again. Then again. Finally his face was almost pressed up against Fluttershy's. Spike stared as Fluttershy whispered something in Discord's ear.

Discord giggled and the pegasus winked. Then the draconequis fell on it's back. Fluttershy was floating above him and scrached his neck. Spike was a little confused but laughed at the sight of such a creature going soft over a little bit of tickling.

"So! Did you already rescue Zekora?" she asked. Spikes mouth fell open wide but before he could answer the pegasus was in Discords grip and they were flying up towards the others, laughing.

"Zecora..." Spike mumbled tp himself. Then he walked closer to the fire and looked up at the many flying ponies.

"HEY! HAS ANYONE SEEN ZECORA!?" he yelled jumping up and down, waving his arms. "HEY!" he yelled once more but noone could hear him.

"Fine!" he said to himself. Blowing out a small trail of his green fire, it made a little path between the actual fire and he passed through it.

"Zecora!" he shouted, running through the fire. He wasn't burnt, due to his dragon scales.

"Zecora!?" he shouted once more, approaching the little cabin in the woods. The fire seemed to be holding off of it as if some magic had been casted.

"Can you hear me!? Zecora!?" he yelled as he pushed the door open. Instead of opening the door fell ofto the ground.

"Huh?" a familiar voice said. The loud bang awoke the zebra from her slumber.

"Why is there smoke around my home, it's hot like Im living in a firey kingdom!" she shouted. Spike ran through the fires and tryed to find the source of the voice.

"Where are you, Zecora!?" he yelled. The fire was coming in through the doorway, slowly spreading through the house.

"Spikey Wikey oh my dear, is it your voice that I hear?" she said continuing, "I hope you came to rescue me, cause you're my only hope don't you see?"

"I know I am! Hold on! Im coming!" he yelled, running through the flames. As he reached Zecora, he found the zebra staning on her bed and mumbling magic words as she stomped her wooves. The fire seemed to only spread around her.

Not stopping the stoming she said,"Can you help me get out of here, because Im losing my mind to fear?" Spike nodded and Zecora stomped to him, still preventing the fire from reaching her.

"Show me the way, to see the light of day," Zecora said ,gesturing towards the fire with her head. Spike took a deep breath and blew out a stream of fire, to make way for Zecora. As he did Zecora grabbed him and flung him onto her back.

Running through the fire, through the narrow path, they were making their way out of the cabin. "Faster!" Spike yelled, as he ran out of breath. Trying his best to get enaugh air to flee through the fire, Zecora ran as fast as she could.

With a long leap through the doorway, they jump out of the house as it collapses behind them. "NO!" Zecora yells. She stomps her feet and yells magical words. The fire strats fading away.

"Call for help and look through the remains of my home!" she yelled.

"Wait! You didn't rhyme there..." Spike said in confusion.

"I would make it rhyme, but we simply don't have time!" Zecora said, smiling mischeviously at Spike.

Spike laughed. "Alright then!" he said, jumping off of Zecora.

He walked infront of her and counted down on his fingers. When he showed 3 Zecora jumped up and once she landed a gigant wave of sound landed on him. He took a deep breath, the fire approaching them.

"HELP!" he yelled, sending the wave of sound up into the air and it blew up in the sky, sending sound all over Equestria. Maybe even beyond. Then he took another deep breath and blew fire out, pacing around Zecora.

Many pegasi landed down, where there currently wasn't fire and with a quick nod, they picked up Zecora by the hooves and flew away.

Spike stopped and took deep breaths. Then he walked towards the ruins of Zecora's home.

"Oh my..." he said to himself, stepping over different liquids and burnt spellbooks. "What on Equestria did she have here?"

As he asked that he stepped on a shard of glass. Pain ruushing through his body he looked down. His little cut was covered in a strange purple liquid. He closed his eyes as he was getting dizzy. He could feel pain in every part of his body. as he fell into the liquid, slowly fading away.

_**I know I left ya'll on a cliffhanger but what do you think will happen now? You'll know soon ;D Until then I love your muzzles and bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Spike could feel pain all over his body as he rolled around in some liquid. He couldn't see the sun so he assumed it wasn't daytime anymore. He was overrun with pain and let his body go limp and on that moment all of the pain went away. He coughed and took deep breath and pulled his claws to his face. His vision was quite blurred but as he tried to focus on his claws he understood they weren't claws atall.

"Eeek!" he screeched as he jumped on his legs. As he did, he fell forwards and landed on all of his four limbs. He looked down and screamed once more at the sight of hooves. He looked back and whipped his tail. It was green like his spikes used to be only that it was fluffy. And it wasn't the only thing he saw when he looked back.

"What on earth!" he yelled as he launched himself into the air. Looking down he sighed.

"Well this is new..." he said to himself as he floated up above the clouds.

"What the heck! I only like flapped ONCE!" he yelled as he flew upwards, right past the other clouds. He looked back at his wings. They were closed.

"Welp... I guess I'm a pony now..." he said. He didnt know if to be happy or sad! He floated up and his body stayed afloat right infront of the moon for a few seconds. He looked at the whole of equestria, just resting below his feet. A shimmer of hope glimmered in his eyes as the dragon-pony opened his wings.

The bat-like, big wings covered up the moons glow from this angle, creating a strange shade on the ground. His shadow was spread across Equestria as he slowly struggled to stay up in the air. He flapped his wings as slow as possible and looked around.

On each side of the land, there was a gianormous shadow which looked quite scary. It didn't look alot like him, yet he didn't know what he looked like anyways. His eyes were scanning the ground. He didn't really think the shadow was a big deal.

"Woohoo!" he cheered, as adrenalin rushed through his vains. Unfortunately as the adrenalinrush reached his wings, they stopped for a moment. He was puzzled and confused and nearvous for why he was slowly falling. He spread them once more but placed them beneath him. Giving them a strong flap, they went up and he was soon rushing down towards the ground.

He tried to flap them as fast as possible but after a small while of falling, he understood he was just increasing in speed.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no!" he mumbled to himself, as he was almost back down at cloud-level. Giving his wings one final flap, he was rushing downwards, faster than light. He closed his eyes and as he did, he could feel the air around him becoming tenser by the second. Finally when he passed right through the clouds, he felt the air lighten at once. He opened his eyes and on that instant, they lit up as a sonic boom breached across the sky.

It wasn't the sonic rainboom, no. It was a rainbow of dark colors.

Dark red, like blood.

Dark yellow, almost brown but shimmering, like gold.

Dark green, alike the flames that he used to be able to breathe out.

Dark blue, like sapphire.

An even darker blue, alike the night sky, lit up by moonlight.

Finally a darkish shade of purple, just like his scales or maybe even the heart's desire.

He could feel free, like there had been this tension in his heart forever, even if he couldn't feel it before. He opened his wings witch slowed him down, slightly.

He could feel a little bit of pain in his hooves as he landed on the ground. He could see that the lights in ponies home's were lighting up. He didn't feel like being the centre of attention. He wasn't even used to his wings himself so he ran through ponyville and to Twilight's castle.

He was about to run but he stopped at the door and took a step back.

"What if... What if this is a new beginning for me? What if this is where I start again? No more "Spikey-Wikey"? I could actually have a chance..." he mumbled to himself. He took a few more steps back and dug at the ground with his hoof.

"If I have the oppertunity..." he said to himself, "then I'll take it!" And with that he turned around and galloped away.

Twilight opened the door a sad expression on her face. She looked around, not noticing the colt running away. But she did notice sonic nightmare-boom. Atleast thats what she called it in her head.

"What on equestria!" she yelled as she stepped out. She saw a shadow of an alicorn flying up in the sky. She narrowed her eyes at the pony and understood it was the princess of the night. Luna.

"Princess Luna!" she shouted, slowly and unsurely taking off.

"Ah! Princess Twilight! Our sister's former student!" she shouted in her royal voice.

"Yeah... Princess Luna, did you cause the nightmare-boom?" Twilight asked as she hovered up in the air, next to the mare.

"Nightmare-boom?" Luna questioned as she tilted her head to the side.

"Oh! Umm... Right... The gigant sonic rainboom of darkness?" Twilight corrected herself. She understood perfectly that it wasn't really called a "Nightmare-Boom".

"Oh! Well "Nightmare-Boom" sounds like a nice name for it! We did not cause the "Nightmare-Boom" and that is the cause of our visit.

"I understand... Yet I dont... You are ah... Do you know what caused it?" Twilight asked the princess.

"Sorry dear but no... We really have no idea what could've caused this," Luna answered on a soft tone, like this was a sensitive subject to her.

"Is everything alright princess?" Twilight asked, catching the princess as she wandered off in her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yes we are fine... What shall we do now?" she asked, trying to smile at the pony. Twilight cocked an eyebrow but decided to leave that aside. They floated there, in the air in silence.

"Are you sure that you have no idea what could've caused... This..." Twilight asked once more. She knew that Luna was hiding something. She could see it in her eyes. Luna could feel the tension building up and she looked away.

"No, we do not know what could've caused this... "Nightmare-boom" but we shall go and inform our sister at once! Be sure to come visit us soon to discuss this matter, because this... Was not supposed to happen..." Luna said and with that she was off.

Twilight wanted to fly after her but decided to let it go. She flowly decended and finally landed on the ground. She was about to go back home but she noticed that she wasn't very far from the hospital. She hooved at the ground and took a moment to think.

"Screw it!" she said to herself as she spread her wings and flew up above the hospital. She decended and looked through all the windows.

"Come on,come on,come on!" she muttered and finally her eyes caught AJ's hat. She stabilised herself in the air and flapped her wings slowly and looked in. She sighed in relief as she saw that Applebloom was sitting in the chair, asleep.

"Applebloom! Applebloom!" Twilight quietly said from outside of the window. THe young filly was in a deep slumber but after a while she finally opened her eyes.

"Twilight?" she asked as she got out of the chair, "What are you doing here?"

"I just HAD to see Applejack... Is she alright?" Twilight answered as the filly jumped onto the window and opening it. Twilight landed in the window and took a leap inside.

"She's just fine, Twilight!" Applebloom said to the mare. Twilight walked to the bed and looked at the mare, tucked under the sheets.

"It was just a little too much preassure for her, she'll be discharged soon! You are not supposed to be here at such a late hour!" Applebloom kept talking quietly.

"Neither are you," Twilight said. Applebloom was left speetchless for a moment. Then she smiled.

"Im family," the young filly stated, walking back to her chair. Twilight gently stroked her mane and then looked at Applebloom.

"Fine... You can stay, you are her best friend AND the princess anyways," Applebloom said, leaning her head to the side, to fall asleep once again. Twilight pet her friend comfortingly for a little longer and then she slowly fell asleep.

Spike galloped through the town, trying to not be noticed. He could see the princess of the night floating up in the air, staring at him but then turning away. _Maybe she just didn't see me? _He asked himself but he didn't want to risk it.

Taking a long leap to the side, he ended up in an alleyway.

"Squirty?" Spike froze as he heard a quiet,childish voice. He turned around and looked down. At his feet, a little filly was lying down. You could tell it was a colt by his muzzle. The filly seemed to be a little older than the cutie mark crusaders but he didn't have a cutiemark.

"Hello there..." Spike said, with a cough. The filly sat down and tilted his head.

"Papa?" he asked. Spike was confused. He was old enaugh to talk fluently but seemed to have problems with it.

"No, sorry..." Spike answered. The young filly's smiled turned into a frown and tears were in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh! Don't cry," Spike said, patting the filly on the head. The filly laughed at the way the colt didn't know what to do.

"My dad, he hasn't come back for me... Only my mother... Once..." the kid explained. Spike was surprised as the filly spoke as clear as water.

"What's your name?" Spike asked, bowing down and looking closely at the filly.

"My name is... Is..." he was about to say it but then he sneezed.

"Bless you!" Spike said, as the filly sneezed out a bunch of rainbow-sprinkles.

"Why did you sneeze out... Sprinkles?" he asked in confusion but the filly just laughed.

"Don't worry! I just had nothing to eat so I..." and then he stopped talking. There was a moment of silence and the filly stared at something, behind Spike. He turned around to see what and understood he was staring at Sugarcube Corner.

Spike chuckled, "You stole a rainbow-cupcake didn't you?"

The filly looked at him innocently but nodded. Spike messed with the filly's mane and laughed. THe filly laughed too.

"So? Your name?" Spike asked once more.

"I don't have one..." The little filly said, frowning at the ground.

Spike frowned to but then he got a wonderful idea. He messed with the colt's blue mane a bit more until it looked messy and rough. Nice, in a way.

"I shall call you..." Spike said, taking a dramatic pause.

"Sprinkly Rainbow!" he said, lifting the filly's head up, to look at him.

"Thanks mister..." SprinklyRainbow answered. Spike laughed.

"Please, call me Spike and currently..." he said taking a pause. He didn't live at the castle any more. Basicly he was homeless.

"Currently I don't have a home..." he said, frowning at the ground. TO his surprise Sprinkly's eyes lit up.

"Me too! But there are so many nice ponies who will help us! I think that if you help then we can get a house and ask the others to help too!" the filly said. His enthusiasm about the whole thing was over the top. VERY over the top. It seemed like all he wanted to do is smile!

Spike smiled and gave the filly a hug, "I think we could make that work..."

They were in the embrace and when Spike finally let go, Sprinkly hopped out of the alleyway and looked up in the sky.

"Those ponies you were running from are gone now," he said, looking back at Spike.

"Oh! I wasn't running from them..."Spike answered,"Or maybe I was?"

He walked over to the filly.

"Hey!" he said, looking at him, "You wanna see the moon?"

Sprinkly smiled as wide as ever and flapped his wings. He flapped them and flapped them and finally got off the ground. He was a pegasus after all. Spike took him into his hooves and held him there, like a baby.

"Let's go then!" Spike smiled and he spread his gianormous wings. The filly was a little frightened by them but understood that they were just a part of Spike. He lifted them up high and gave them one powerful flap.

Suddenly they were up high, even though not as high as before.

"Wow!" Sprinkly yelled. "Everything is so beautiful!"

Spike just nodded. He looked down and once he faw the clouds a thought came to his mind. They had passed by the clouds before, but what if...

Spike gave his wings one powerful flap downwards and they were decending fast. As they reached the clouds he really slowly flapped his wings and then they safely landed on the clouds.

"Wow... I haven't been up this high for a long while..." Sprinkly said, sitting down next to Spike.

"You have been here before?" Spike asked, looking at the young filly.

"Yeah, mom brought me... She didn't come back for me though..." Sprinkly said. Spike frowned and gave the kid a big hug.

"Well I am here for you, alright?" he said. Sprinkly hugged Spike back.

"Alright," Sprinkly said back. Slowly, cuddled up, they fell asleep.

_**I hope you enjoy and leave a review and also thank you to bluecatcinema for already leaving a review, I am thankful for any type of feedback and if you enjoyed you can go check out my youtube channel: channel/UC38QOqgbV8ybtLHrXsHcEJw And my other youtube channel: channel/UCQrEvoNjwEK5W2qYEaKw8Mw Just incase u wanna chack them out, if you don't thats fine too :D **_

_**I love your muzzles my little ponies and byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**_


	5. Chapter 4,5 (Side Story)

Luna opened her eyes. There was still time for her to rest, since the day was not supposed to be ending anytime soon. She didn't feel like resting though. She felt this sudden rush of energy as she got out of bed.

"Tia!" she shouted as she galloped down the stairs of her tower.

"Wooooo!" she yelled in cheer as she galloped into the watch tower.

"Tia! Tia!" she shouted as she jumped up and next to her sister.

Celestia was startled,"Eeeek!" She fell on her side and got up, an angry look on her face.

"Luna!" she started,"What is it!" She shouted angrily at her sister.

"Nothing..." Luna answered, taking a step back. They stared at eachother.

Luna started to giggle slightly. So did Celestia. Suddenly they both bursted into laughter. Rolling on the ground, they laughed their hearts out. After a while they finally got up.

"What is it sis?" Celestia asked, still giggling. Luna spread her wings and flew around Celestia.

"We were just thinking," she started: "Do you remember the words to tht one song... Uhm... The lulliby... I couldn't get any sleep!" Celestia smiled at her sister with a sweet smile.

Luna sat down and Celestia looked at her, clearing her voice.

"Fate has been cruel and order unkind. How could I have sent you away?" Celestia started.

"So rest easy now, my punishment's mine," Luna sung.

"The harmony's silent tonight," Celestia continued, and so they took turns, singing ,softly.

"But into the stillness I'll bring you a song"

"With your voice my company kept"

"Till your tired eyes and my lullibys"

"In excile I pay my own dept"

And as Luna was slowly fading into sleep, Celestia sung quietly, holding her in her hooves.

"Once did a pony who shone like the sun look out at her kingdom and sigh. She smiled and said: "Surely there is nopony,so lovely and so well beloved as I." So great was her reign, so brilliant her glory. That long was the shadow she cast. Which felt dark upon her young sister she loved and grew only darker as days and nights passed"

She picked Luna up with her wings and carried her into her tower. She placed the princess of thhe night on her bed and sung the final words, "Lullay, moon princess, good night, sister mine. Rest now in moonlight's embrace..."

Celestia stepped away from the bed and sighed, remembering the time when she sung the song to her sister every night, and her sister sung back at her. She turned around and a tear dropped on the floor as she walked away but before she could close the door she heard her sister's voice as she quietly, almost whisperingly sung:

"May this cool lulliby reach you in your dreams and ease you your passage of days, may my apologies find you this night and will my sorrow in kind... Tia you loved me much more than I knew, forgive me for being so blind..."

Celestia smiled ,genuenly and whispered,"Good night, sister..."

With that she closed the door and walked out. She went back to the watch tower. A tear dropped down, landing in the garden of the castle. Out of that tear grew a golden flower that bloomed that very second it was grown.

"A new era has started," Celestia said, talking a step forward and leaning over the edge of her balcony, "The era of sunshine and moonlight... The era of wealth and health... The era of love..." With that she went back to her job.

None of the guards understood what she meant by that, but they just lett it go.

She looked in the sky and noticed something quite strange...

"Is that..." she asked herself. She stared at the big white sphere rise up into the air.

"That's the moon!" one of the guards shouted out. Celestia filled with fear.

"Tiia!" Luna yelled as she bursted through the door. Her horn was lit up and she was being pulled up towards the moon. Celestia was frightened but grabbed her sister by a hind leg. She help on but slowly she was being pulled in too. She was struggling to hold on but then she remembered an old myth.

"STOP!" she yelled. Everypony around her stopped moving and stared at her. Luna stopped struggling and Celestia very slowly spread her wings. She flew over to her sister as slowly as possible.

"What is happening to us!?" Luna yelled, struggling to breathe. Celestia was very slowly tilting her head to put her horn against Luna's.

"What are you doing!" Luna yelled as Celestia's horn's tip touched her's. Celestia looked at her sister with sweetness in her eyes.

"Trust me on this, dear sister!" Celestia said as she pushed her horn against Luna's as strong as possible. Luna screamed because by doing what Celestia was doing, she was casting a spell on Luna. It's the same spell she used years ago to trap her sister in the moon.

Then with the crack of a horn Celestia's strong horn pierced right through her sister's horn.

"NO!" Luna yelled as half of her horn fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry sister! But the moon is calling for the princess of it..." Celestia said as she slowly placed her horn on Luna's flank.

"AND I WON'T LET YOU GO AGAIN!" and with that she conjured a spell. The darkness around Luna's flank disappeared.

"I'm sorry we had so little time together," Celestia said as the darkness of Luna's flank travelled through her horn and into her mane and tail, giving her hairs that immitate the night sky and her eyes turned dark blue.

"Im so sorry, Luna..." she said on a sweet voice. And with that the princess was sucked into the moon. A siluette of a pony turned up on the side of the moon itself. It was a siluette of a pony, Luna's sister Celestia.

"NO!" Luna yelled as she flew towards the moon itself.

"Im so sorry sister... I guess I will be the one singing the lulliby now..." Luna said, tears pouring down her face.

"You will..." Celestia's voice sounded sweet in her head.

"I will.." she said.

"You will.." Celestia said again.

"I will..." Luna said again.

"YOU WILL NOT!" Celestia yelled into Luna's ear.

"Eeek!" Luna yelled as she opened her eyes wide.

"You are fine... You are here..." she said as she looked at Celestia. She was sitting on her bed where Celestia lung her to sleep.

"Ofcourse I am!" Celestia said, smiling.

"It was just a nightmare!" Luna said, smiling back at her sister.

Then they walked away and Luna started her work, and started monitoring the night.


	6. Chapter 5

"Spike! Spike!" Sprinkly yelled into his new friend's ear. The older pegasus opened his eyes and looked around. Sprinkly Rainbow bounced around on the fluffy cloud.

"Look! Look!" He yelled, gesturing Spike to come over to him. Spike was a little dizzy and got on his hind-legs. He stood there for a moment and then looked down. He remembered all of what happened yesterday.

He squeeled as he felt his face. He quickly got up though, and made his way over to the filly.

"What's up Spinkles?" He asked, messing with the little guys mane. Sprinkly laughed and pointed his hoof at a mountain.

Spike stared at the mountain in confusion. He looked from one side and then from the other, but nothing seemed special.

"Sprinkly, that's just a big mountain...there's many of them around here kiddo," he said looking at the little filly. Sprinkly facehooved himself and jumped onto Spike's back. Spike was startled and froze in place. The young filly used his front hooves to turn Spike's head lower and then he pointed at a little cave.

"Ok, so there is a cave there?" Spike asked, bucking Sprinkly off his back slightly. Sprinkly bounced off of his back and shook his head.

"Just look at it!" Sprinkly said. Spike stared at the cave. He stared for a minute or few and then looked down at Sprinkly.

"Wait for it!" Sprinkly said, poking Spike's hoof. Spike kept staring at the cave and then suddenly out of nowhere, a little shadow could be seen. The shadow seemed to rise up, like it was awakening!

"What is that?" Spike asked, curiously.

"That's water," Sprinkly answered back, "but not just ANY ordinary water!"

Spike didn't know what the filly meant but he felt like he couldn't lift his gaze from it. Finally, the water stopped rising and he could see the reflection of the sky. It was still dark and cloudy but the clouds seemed to be shuffling away.

"Is that it?" Spike asked again but Sprinkly just nudged him to be quiet.

The clouds finally cleared out and Spike could see a clear reflection of the moon. It seemed to be drving them towards it.

"Is it calling us?" Spike asked, looking down where Sprinkly was before. He was shocked when the filly had seemed to have disappeared.

"Sprinkly?!" Spike yelled, looking around. Finally he noticed the filly floating in the air a little below the cloud, flying towards the cave.

"Oh good!" Spike said, to himself as he spread his wings, the wings he had developed with age. He took a little leap and very slowly and carefully flapped his wings. He floated towards the kid and yelled out his name, hoping he would stop and wait.

He finally caught up with the pony.

"Sprinkly! Couldn' t you wait?" He complained but the little pegasus didn't open his mouth. He didn't open his eyes either. It seemed that he wasn't even flapping his wings.

"Sprinkles?" Spike asked the filly. He waved his hoof infront of Sprinkly's face.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He asked as they kept flying towards the cave.

"Shhh..." Sprinkly said, in a whisper, "Listen...just listen..."

Spike was confused but listened as well as he could.

Finally they flew in from the entrance of the cave. Spike closed his wings and stood in the entrance. He listened as the filly floated past him, deeper into the cave, over the water.

"Uh... Sprinkles?" Spike asked, as he walked around the little pond. He followed his little friend and finally ended up in a little cave. In the middle of the small hallow area was a little pillar with a red rose on it.

"What is this Sprinkles?" Spike asked as he walked to the pillar. Sprinkly opened his eyes and landed on the ground.

"This is where my mom left me...every full moon I hear her singing here and she calls me...she leaves before I can reach her though..." Sprinkly said, looking down at the ground and frowning.

"Oh...your mom huh?" Spike asked, as he patted his friend's back.

"Yes, my mother...she left me here by this pillar and the rose appears when she is near..." Sprinkly Rainbow said as he stroked the pillar. Spike smiled mischeviously and asked,

"Was she good looking?"

"She was the fairest mare in all the land!" Sprinkly answered. Spike understood that the kid didn't get the joke. He sighed as Rarity came to his mind.

"Yeah...I doubt that..." he said, smiling at the filly, "but I'm sure she was beautiful."

Sprinkly smiled at Spike and gave him a hug. When he pulled away he had tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry," Spike said,as he wiped them away.

"Alright..." Sprinkly said and then he cleared his crackling voice," C-can we spend the rest of the night here?"

Spike nodded and lifted his wing. He tucked the little pony into it and they slowly went off into sleep.

After a few hours of sleep Spike finally woke up.

"You wanna wake up kiddo?" Spike asked as he streched out the wing.

Sprinkly fell on his feet and smiled widely," YES!"

Spike was a little surprised at the enthusiasm the filly had, but he ignored it. He looked at the pillar and so did the filly.

"She is still here?" Spike asked, looking at the rose. Sprinkly tilted his head and looked at the rose.

"That is very odd," he said quietly but shrugged. Spike got on his feet and started walking up the path that lead out of the cave. Sprinkly followed him up the path and finally they got out of the cave.

The sun was up high already and pomyville was in the distance.

Spike was about to take off but then he saw a caped stranger in the distance. A pony was sitting down near them on the mountain, hiding under a cape. The stranger had a cape and hood so Spike didn't know who it was.

He was a little bump standing out under the pile of... Mane?

"Excuse me?" Spike asked, walking towards the pony.

"Eeek!" The pony yelled as she jumped back. A strand of light pink hair came out from under the hood. It was long and straight.

"Fluttershy?" Spike asked, taking a step forwards but when he did the mare took a step back.

"Don't come closer..." a quiet but majestic, almost beautiful voice said from under the hood. Now Spike knew for sure it was a mare, but was it Fluttershy? Or maybe from the voice... Rarity?

"Who are you?" Spike asked as he walked closer. The mare seemed to be afraid of him. Taking a few more steps back, she ended up with her back against the wall.

"Please...dont hurt me..." she said, her voice cracking under preassure.

Spike was even more confused. He took a few more steps forward and finally his muzzle was inches from the mare's.

"Who are you?" He asked. Dribbles of sweat flowed down her face and her mane pulled up into a bit of a curl.

Spike frowned and got quite annoyed. What was she a criminal or something?

"I asked you who are-" but he was cut off.

"No!" the stranger yelled into his face, louder than ever. Spike took a step back and rubbed his ears.

"I told you to STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The mysterious mare yelled. She stood to her hindlegs and shuffled her mane. The straight mane seemed to curl up and she landed back on her hooves. She waved her head and mane from side to side and her cape flew off, revealing a beige pony with a light pink and very curly mane that covered one of her eyes.

"Are you deaf!?" she yelled, spreading her wings.

'Wait! She's a pegasus? What in equestria! I'm sure I saw a horn! But...there is just a pile of hair!' Spike thought and the pony took a few steps closer. Her eyes seemed to be filled with flames and she seemed furious.

"NO ONE! I REPEAT! NOONE USES ME AS A DOORMAT NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME!" she yelled, walking towards the colt. Her eyes were dark blue... Or purple? They seemed to be purple, almost red!

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!" she shouted, letting out a voice that seemed louder than Luna's equestrian voice. And her eyes were definately red! She leaned in to the colt and pressed him on the ground.

It felt like she was about to kiss him...however she flapped her wings and flew backwards, away from Spike. She seemed frightened, as she started to shiver and curled up into a ball.

"Im sorry..." she whispered. Spike got up and even though he felt like yelling he smiled. He didn't seem to be angry and the need to yell wasn't there anymore after a few seconds.

"What's your name?" Spike asked, as he walked to the mare. She was quietly sobbing and lifted her head.

"My name is..." she said, her voice cracking. She cleared it and got up. She turned around and held her eyes closed.

"Hey... I am Spike... Your name is?" Spike said, sweetness in his voice. He smiled sweetly. The pegasus took a deep breath.

"My name is-" she said and then she opened her big, beautiful and mesmorizing dark-blue eyes. They seemed like the night sky as she smiled slightly.

"My name is Cette..." she said. Her smiled grew slightly and she lowered her gaze again.

"Im sorry for freaking out..." she added. Spike smiled back at her. She looked at him for a moment and then she put her hooves around the colt. They were in a deep embrace for a few moments.

Finally, she pulled away. She cleared her voice and streched her wings, her eyes closed once more.

"Where do you live?" She asked, turning away again.

"I..." Spike said but then he took a moment to think.

"I am going to try to find a place in ponyville!" He said, smiling at the mare. She picked up her cape and placed it on her.

"Great! Where is this ponyville?" Cette asked, looking back at Spike. Spike smiled.

"It's right there!" Sprinkly said, bouncing towards them and pointing to ponyville with his wing.

"Oh! Hello, little one!" Cette said. Then she looked at Spike.

"Is that your son?" she asked as she smiled at him. Spike froze and his eyes widened, so did Sprinkly's.

"Oh! No, no, no!" Spike said but then he looked at Sprinkly, who seemed a little disappointed.

"He's more like a little brother!" Spike said, smiling at Sprinkly. Sprinkly looked up at him and smiled back.

Cette giggled, "Alright! Well can you two show me a way to this "Ponyville"? I am on...my way to...I'm traveling!" She smiled at them and nodded with enthusiasm, her wide, dark-green eyes shining.

"Well come along then!" Sprinkly said, as he bounced along the road towards Ponyville.

Cette smiled at Spike in confusion. Spike shrugged and smiled back. They followed the little bouncy filly.


	7. Chapter 6

"Miss Twilight?"

Twilight opened her eyes and quickly sat up. Applebloom was standing infront of her, smiling sweetly. Twilight rubbed her eyes and looked at the filly.

"Yes?" she asked as she streched her limbs.

"I don't wanna get you in trouble so I think it would be better if you left, it's against the law to sneak into the hospital..." Applebloom said, as she trotted over to the door and peeked out.

"Oh, don't worry!" Twilight said as she got up. "I am a princess after all!" She streched out her wings. And smiled at Applebloom.

"Right..." the filly answered . She walked over to her sister's bed.

Twilight walked over to her ," I hope she will wake up soon..." She hovered over the mare in her hospital bed and sighed.

"Boo!" AJ sat up suddenly and opened her eyes wide. Twilight was startled and closed her wings, falling on the mare. After a moment of shock Twilight jumped on her feet.

"AJ!" she shouted, hugging her best friend. Applejack hugged her back.

"I'm glad to see you too, Twi!" she said, once Twilight had jumped off.

"Are you ok now? You got me worried sick!" Twilight yelled and then she looked at Applebloom. She was giggling.

"Look! Applejack woke up!" Twilight yelled, looking at her and gesturing towerds AJ with he hoof.

"Oh Twilight! I woke up before, but we wanted to get you good!" Applejack said, placing her hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

Applebloom laughed and took a leap from the chair she was sitting on and landed next to AJ.

"And we sure did!" she shouted as she high hoofed her sister.

Twilight was a little angry but took a deep breath and laughed it off.

"So you are fine?" she asked, forcing a smile onto her lips.

"I think so... Im just a little sore," Aj said, smiling back.

"NOT just sore," a pony in pulling a tray of medical equipment said, walking in: "But you pulled a muscle."

AJ's smile faded and her eyes widened, "B-but I can still work the farm! Back apples! Plow fields! You know!"

The doctor frowned and slowly shook his head.

Applejack closed her eyes and layed on her back, looking away from everypony.

"Aj? Are you crying?" Twilight asked as she stroked AJ's messy mane.

"No..." she said, voice crackling and then she bit her lip. She couldn't lie, she shouldn't lie. She sighed and quietly whispered, "Yes..." Twilight smiled sweetly and walked around her bed to face her.

Aj's eyes were slightly swollen and her cheeks were beaming hot and red. Twilight gave her a hug.

"I can't... I won't be able to buck apples? Or plow a field? Or... Or... For how long?" Applejack said, as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Im sorry, but it's got to be a few weeks or a month? It depends on how fast you recover, so Im very sorry... That's all I came to say," the doctor said. Then he opened the door.

"AppleJack!" Pinkie yelled, galopping and leaping onto AJ. She pulled the mare into a tight hug.

"I... Missed... You... Too..." AJ said, gasping for air.

"Pinkie! Let Applejack be!" Twilight said, grabbing Pinkie and pulling her off of AJ.

"Thank you Pinkie, and Twilight!" Applejack said, taking deep breaths.

"You're welcome!" Pinkie said, looking at the door, "the others should arrive any minute now, they went to get Rarity from the train station.

Applejack smiled. She cleared her voice and mumbled, "Is Spike gonna come too?"

Twilight smiled and her cheeks blushed up a bit but she looked away to not show it.

"I-I hope so! I haven't seen him since the fire..." Twilight said, coughing.

"Oh my! Did something happen to Spikey-Wikey?" Rarity said in a conserned tone.

"Rarity! Hi!" Twilight said ,jumping onto her hooves.

"Hi Twilight!" Rarity said and then she looked at Applejack," Darling are you alright? Your eyes are a little red."

Applejack wiped the new tears that had escaped her eyes away and said," They say... Thay say I won't be able to work for weeks!" Then she sighed.

"Oh my! Im so sorry dear!" Rarity said, embracing Applejack lightly.

"That's a bummer!" Rainbowdash said, dashing into the room and hovering in the air, "There are always books you know, I could lend you some but you need to promise to take care of them!"

Twilight laughed and sat down once again, gesturing Rainbowdash to sit down next to her.

"Thanks, Im good!" Applejack said once Rairty took a step back.

"Well I have something VERY special for you," Rarity said, opening the saddlebag she had been keeping on her back the whole time. Her horn lit up and out of the bag floated a beautiful trophy.

"THIS is the first place trophy for the fashion... "thing" as you call it and I want you to have it!" she said, handing it to Applejack.

"Oh my Rarity, I cant accept this!" AJ said, smiling. She was flattered that Rarity would offer it but didnt want to take such a valuable thing from Rarity.

"Oh but you shall take it! I incist! You must!" Rarity said, jumping towards AJ and yelling into her ear.

"Alright! Alright! I'll take it! Thank you!" AJ said, hugging Rarity once again.

"Now! What was it you said about Spikey-Wikey?" Rarity said, pulling away.

"I haven't seen him after I left him on the ground to wait for me..." Twilight said, sighing.

"Oh my! Maybe something is wrong!" Rarity shouted.

"I know! I know! But... Flash was here and-" Twilight said.

"Ooooooh!" Rarity said, wiggling her eye brows.

Twilight blushed and cleared her throat, " AND I was a little distracted!"

"I saw him" Everyone turned to Fluttershy who was entering the room.

"Where were you? I thought we were meeting up at the trainstation!" Rainbowdash said, finally landing next to Twilight and looking at the mare.

"Oh... I was a little busy with Di-" she said but then cut herself off and placed a hoof infront of her mouth. She blushed and everyone stared at her.

"Eh... Umm... I brought Wyona!" she suddenly shouted after a long and awkward silence.

"Wyona?!" Applejack shouted, sitting up straight as the dog ran towards her and jumped on her bed. Wyona layed down on Applejack's stomach.

"I missed you," Applejack said, smiling.

Twilight still had her eyes on Fluttershy. She was with who? And why was there a bit of her mane stuck between Discords scales? It's probably nothing...

Twilight coughed and took a deep breath, "You said you saw him?"

"Oh! Yes... He helped Zecora get out of her hut and I saw the other pegasi take her away. Spike went back to Zecora's cottage and then I left, maybe he's still there?" Fluttershy said.

"Maybe he got lost in the forest!" Rarity said, her voice crackling.

"Or maybe he got stuck under something in Zecora's cottage!" Rainbowdash added.

Twilight sighed and said,"We WILL find him!"

She hugged AJ and everyone else joined.

Even Pinkie was conserned. Her hair became limp and straight. It fell down her sides and her eyes got teary.

"We will find him!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her, confused.

"What! I can be sad too..." she said, sobbing between words. Then they hugged tightly and when they pulled away Pinkie wiped the tears away.

"I dont like being sad!" she shouted and with that her hair poofed up and she smiled once again.

Everyone laughed, including her.

Twilight looked out the window and spotted a mare, with a beautiful red cape and a stallion that looked an awful lot like... Spike... They walked by the hospital and a small filly, reminding her of her brother hopped out from under the cape.

"They seem strange..." Rainbowdash said. Twilight looked around. Everyone had their face pressed against the window exept for AJ who looked from her bed.

"They seem... Nice..." Fluttershy said, tilting her head.

"What a lovely cape!" Rarity said, bouncing up and down.

"Oh! And look at her mane! It's long and pink like Fluttershy's and poofy like mine!" Pinkie shouted also bouncing.

"I don't think I've seen them before," Twilight admitted.

"Me neither, but they seem very nice!" AJ said, from her bed.

"They seem weird..." Applebloom admitted. Everyone looked at her and nodded slightly exept for Fluttershy who couldn't take her eyes off of the mare.

"Well I have to go..." Fluttershy said.

"Why?" Rainbowdash asked. She was suspecting that Fluttershy was up to something.

"Just... Have to..." Fluttershy said under her breath.

"Me too, Flash has to go in a bit and he said we should meet at 1pm on the edge of the everfree forest. I dont want to be late!" Twilight said, smiling at the others.

"And I have to get back to my botique!"Rairty said and then she smiled and wiggled her eyebrows once again, "I have a certain somepony coming over by the name of Fancypants!"

"Oh dear! Is he checking out your new line?" AJ said, smiling mischeviously.

"Maybe," Rarity said, smiling back.

Then she galloped out. Twilight and Fluttershy said bye and left.

Rarity galloped and as she ran past the new mare and the two colts she smiled. The older colt smiled back.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 7

"So where exactly are you taking us?" Spike asked, stopping SprinklyRainbow.

"I don't know! Im just bouncing!" Sprinkly answered. Spike face-hoofed himself and wrapped his dragon wing around the filly.

"Let's go," he said, lifting the filly onto his back. Sprinkly cheered and wrapped his hooves around Spike's neck.

"So where are we going, really?" Cette said, stepping towards them. Her voice was quiet and shaky.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked, tilting his head. He had a feeling Cette wasn't feeling good due to her stumbling.

She cleared her voice and quietly said, "I don't like crowds..."

Spike looked around and there were many ponies staring at them. He readjusted his posture and looked around angrily. Everypony seemed to look away or leave. Then he looked back at the mare.

"Better?" he asked.

"A little..." she answered, forcing a small smile onto her lips.

"So let's go to the castle, I'm sure Twilight... Princess Twilight can help us settle in" Spike said, trotting towards the big crystalized tree. Cette followed as fast as she could but seemed to have trouble.

Finally they reached the castle. Spike stood there, staring at the door and thought about everything.

"From now on can you guys call me Spunk?" he asked. Cette and Sprinkly exchanged looks.

"Alright..." they said at the same time. Then Spunk proceeded to knock on the door.

No answer.

He kept knocking but finally after a while he gave up and just opened the door.

"Are we allowed to just barge in?" Cette asked before stepping in. She didn't wait for an answer but just walked in after Spunk. Sprinkly looked around and hopped off Spunk's back.

"Hello?" Spunk said, walking into the throne room where the 7 thrones were placed in a cyrcle.

There was once again no answer.

Spunk walked to his former throne. Now it was too small...

"This is pretty..." Cette said. Spunk turned around and looked at the mare. She was staring at Fluttershy's throne. Her cape was sliding off onto one side but she quickly pulled it back into place and looked at Spunk with a nearvous laugh.

Spunk narrowed his eyes at her but then looked back at his throne.

Cette took a step up and sat down on Fluttershy's throne. She let out a breath of relief as she layed down. She used her cape to cover her body and turned away from Spunk and Sprinkly. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

Spunk laughed a little. He was quite tired himself but he ignored it. He walked over to Sprinkly who was bouncing on Pinkie's throne.

"Hey!" Sprinkly said, enthusiasticly as he finally sat down. He was panting a little. Even he couldn't bounce forever.

"Hi Sprinkly," Spike said. He smiled at the filly.

He was about to continue but he heard the castle door open. He paniced and quickly grabbing Sprinkly into his front hooves and ran behind Pinkie's throne.

They could hear a sigh as the sound of footsteps got louder.

"Oh, I guess Rarity DID find new pillows..."

Spike could recognise the voice easily as the shy mare examined Cette.

She stepped upwards and sat on Cette.

Cette screamed, as if she was in pain and flapped her wings. Fluttershy was startled and fell of the throne. She landed on the ground, but didn't get hurt.

Cette flew up into the air but fell down at the same speed. She landed down next to Fluttershy and rubbed her side that Fluttershy had sat on.

Fluttershy was afraid of the mare and Spunk could see that from afar. He collected up his courage and took a step forwards.

"Excuse us for startling you miss Fluttershy, but we are here to talk to... You..." Spunk said it all as nicely and regaly as he could and Sprinkly walked out next to him.

Fluttershy breathed heavily but finally got up.

"It's fine," she said, smiling sweetly. Then she looked down at the other mare. Cette was still rubbing her side, and covering it with her cape.

"Oh, Im sorry I sat on you," Fluttershy said, taking Cette's hoof and pulling her onto her feet.

"Oh..." Cette answered, her pupils shrinking with fury. She wanted to yell at the pony but took a deep breath instead.

"It's no biggie..." she finally said. Her side did hurt but she managed to force a smile onto her lips. Fluttershy extended her wing and hugged Cette. Cette hugged her back.

Once Cette pulled away she looked at Spunk, her green eyes glistening in the light.

"So could we ask for your help?" Spunk asked ,walking to the mares.

"Ofcourse," Fluttershy answered.

"You see, we are new here and we need a place to stay..." Spunk started. He couldn't continue because Fluttershy cheered.

"Oh... Umm... I can help with that," she said, sitting back down.

"Thank you!" Sprinkly said, leaping into Fluttershy's hooves and giving her a great big hug.

FLuttershy hugged him back.

"Do you wanna go now?" she asked, smiling even wider than before.

"Sure..." Cette said.

Fluttershy got up and let go of Sprinkly.

"Alright!" She said, then she turned around and started to make her way towards the door. The other ponies followed her.

"Fluttershy?" Spunk said, catching up with her.

"Yes, Spunk?" Fluttershy said, she seemed heppier than ever as she turned her head to the ponies.

"Why are you so keen to letting us stay at your place?" Spunk asked her. He trotted next to her and turned his head to her.

"I just thought that instead of just being alone at my little corner of ponyville, I could get some other ponies to live nearby... Even if I have so many critters... It gets a little lonely there..." she said. She looked at the ground and slowed down a bit.

Spunk looked back at Sprinkly and Cette. Sprinly was still bouncing up and down and Cette seemed very tired.

"You okay there, Cette?" Spunk asked, smiling back at the mare.

"Yeah, Im alright... Its been a long trip" Cette said, sighing.

Spunk smiled and stopped. Fluttershy, who had noticed Cette and Sprinkly were a little behind, stopped too. Sprinkly took a long leap from afar and flapped his little wings furiousely. Fluttershy smiled at the enthusiastic boy. He stayed in the air for a bit but then fell back on his feet. Spunk held out his wing and Sprinkly bounced onto it.

Fluttershy squeeled and backed off a bit. Spunk looked at the frightened pegasus and understood she was staring at his wings.

"Y-you're a batpony?" she asked, pressing herself against the ground. Spunk examined his wings himself and shook his head.

"Then... Then what are you?" Fluttershy asked, her eyes filling up with tears.

"No, no... Dont cry Flutters, Im not a monster... Im just a dra-" but his sentence was luckily cut off by a loud roar. He jumped up into the air and turned around, landing back down ofcourse. A big draconoquis stood infront of him, looking down angrily.

"Hi... Discord..." Spunk said, swallowing his fears, "What brings you here? I thought you got a little piece of land?"

Discord smiled but there was still anger in his eyes. He looked at Spunk, examining him from head to toe and also took a good look at the wings.

"I see you are a... "Special" pony?" Discord said, almost sounding sweet... Then he turned to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, my dear... Why did you call me?" he said, bowing down. FLuttershy giggled at the draconoquis's attempt of being a gentle-colt.

"Im sorry, I was just a little frightened... Is he a bat pony?" she said, not looking into Spunks eyes.

"Oh ofcourse not," Discord said. He leaned back down to Fluttershy's ear and said something about tea that Spunk didnt hear.

Fluttershy was ashamed of being scared of Spunk. She got up and said goodbye to Discord. Then she turned to face the still startled dragon-pony.

"Im sorry..." she said. Spunk smiled.

"Thats not a biggie!" Sprinkles said , taking a seat on Spunk's back. Fluttershy smiled and Spunk laughed.

"yeah, no biggie" Spunk said. Cette walked past them, slowly... She seemed very tired.

"You want help?" Spunk asked at Cette looked back at him, her orange eyes piercing through his soal.

"Thanks, Im good... Just need to get some sleep..." she said looking away once more.

"Well my home is not far now" Fluttershy said, smiling at the pegasus.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 8

"Hey Angel!" Fluttershy said as the little bunny hopped over to her. Fluttershy bowed down and rubbed her nose against Angel's. Then she turned around to look at her new friends.

"Welcome to my home," Fluttershy said. Sprinkly galloped straight into the house and looked around.

"Wow! Look at all these creatures!" he shouted trotting around. The little and big animals approached him, examining the stranger.

Spunk laughed and walked in too. He had been there before so he sat on the couch. Cette did the same.

"So... Have you ever been in ponyville before?" Fluttershy asked, closing the door.

Cette covered her mouth with her hoof and giggled. Fluttershy tilted her head in confusion. The quiet and high-piched almost Pinkieish giggle was amusing for Spunk so he joined in. Sprinly walked up to Fluttershy and tapped the side of his head with his hoof, making a derpy face. Fluttershy started to laugh herself and soon all 4 ponies were all laughing hystericly.

"Wha-" Fluttershy said, gasping for air once she was calming down again, "What's so funny?"

Cette wiped the tears of happiness from her eyes. She genuinly smiled at Fluttershy.

"You asked us if we'd ever been to ponyville and I have been living underground my whole life..." She burted into laughture again. Everypony stared at her. Soon she noticed everypony else seemed very conserned.

"Aww, come on! What's wrong?" she said, sitting up straight once more.

"You have lived UNDERGROUND your WHOLE LIFE?" Fluttershy said, approaching the pony. Cette frowned and looked down at the ground.

"Maybe?" she said. She didnt want to be judged. She didnt want to be called a freak. But she just couldnt not tell the truth... She looked back up and straight into Fluttershy's big blue eyes. Fluttershy smiled sweetly and came even closer. Finally her muzzle was only an inch from Cette's.

Cette felt a little awkward, staring into the big sad eyes. She couldnt help but smile aswell. Fluttershy pulled Cette into her hooves and gave her a great big hug.

"It's alright..." Fluttershy said, hugging Cette tightly, "You are ok now... I cant emageon how horrible it must've been..." Cette listened to the consern in Fluttershy's voice. Tears formed in her eyes. She sobbed quietly as the pegasus held her tightly in her hooves and wings.

Spunk and Sprinkly were standing next to the two mares. They exchanged looks and then just stared at Fluttershy and Cette. For a moment they both thought the mares were gonna kiss, but no such thing happened. Fluttershy backed off and smiled at Cette. Cette wiped away her tears.

"So would you like to see where you could maybe stay?" Fluttershy said. Cette nodded. Spunk and Sprinkly were still staring. Sprinkly broke out of the stare and looked up at Spunk. He walked infront of Spunk and bounced up and down infront of his face.

"Hey! Spunk! Helloooo? Anypony in there?" he said with every jump. Finally Spunk shook his head and snapped out of it.

"Huh?" he said, looking down at the filly.

"We're gonna see where we could stay," Sprinkly answered, galloping past him and catching up with the mares.

"Oh!" Spunk said, rolling his eyes. Then he caught up with them aswell.

Fluttershy walked through her garden.

"Well you are all pegasi... So maybe you could make something in the clouds? Ofcourse you could do it above my home cause otherwise you would have to buy a piece of land... But maybe a cloud home?" she said, pointing up at a gigant white cloud.

Sprinkly bounced around happily.

"That sounds great!" Cette said smiling at Fluttershy. "For the time being we could share a home, alright?" she said looking at Spunk.

"Sure," Spunk said ,smiling. He bounced up and dow with Sprinkly.

"Well let's get to it," Cette said, smiling. She spread her wings and flapped them rapidly. She took off and flew to the gigantic cloud. She looked down at everypony else and slowly pulled it downwards, almost to the ground. All of the animals under it ran out of the way and stared.

"Ok! Come on up here now everypony!" she said, gesturing for the others to join her. Sprinkly flapped his wings as fast and strong as he could but he couldn't quite fly. Spunk smiled at the filly and grabbed him. Spunk flew up with a few very gentle flaps of his wings. Fluttershy soon joined them too.

"So lets make this cloud... House..." Spunk said, getting confused over what he was supposed to say. Cette laughed and cheered happily. She walked towards a big bulge of cloud and ripped it away from the rest off the cloud. She took it to the others and placed it down gently. As she went for another pile a blue, rainbow maned pegasus landed infront of her, blocking her way.

"What are you doing!?" Rainbowdash yelled. "Why are you covering Fluttershy's home!?" Her tone sounded very judgemental and strong. Cette was startled and she closed her pretty blue eyes. Rainbowdash attempted to threat her but she zoned out.

"Oh no..." Spunk said, covering his eyes. Fluttershy looked at the stallion and back at the two mares. Rainbowdash was trying to corner Cette but she wouldnt budge.

"HEY! LOOK ME IN THE EYE WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Rainbowdash yelled, her face inches from Cette's. Cette suddenly out of nowhere opened her red eyes and looked straight into Rainbow's, piercing through Rainbowdash's soul.

Rainbowdash cowered down.

"You... YOU COME IN HERE YELLING AT ME FOR NO GOOD BUCKING REASON AND ACCUSE ME OF SOMETHING I DIDNT DO!? FLUTTERSHY OFFERED ME TO LIVE HERE AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN COME AT ME!" Cette yelled, pushing RD to the ground. Rainbow was overtaken by fear. How could a weak looking pegasus hold such anger?

FLuttershy was surprised and looked at Spunk once more. He was covering Sprinkly's eyes with his wing and his own eyes with his other wing. Fluttershy didnt wonder why anymore. She wanted to help Rainbow... But what Rainbow had done was wrong... She couldnt move, she felt shocked...

"SAY SOMETHING NOW!" Cette yelled straight into RD's ear. Rainbow just stared at her.

She smiled mischeviously, "Not so tough now" She looked straight into RD's eyes, not breaking the stare.

Fluttershy felt like she knew the way Cette was looking at RD... It felt like... The stare?

Cette finally backed off a bit and looked at Fluttershy. Her gaze dropped once she understood Fluttershy was scared. She looked back at RD her big brown eyes tearing up.

"Whoa..." Rainbowdash said, "You got some guts... And what did you say about Fluttershy?"

Cette heard the pony's name and couldnt help but to look up at her friend. Fluttershy was now cowering behind Spunk. Then Cette proceeded to look at Spunk and Sprikly... They were all so afraid...

She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face and collapsed to the ground.

Rainbowdash wasnt sure how to feel. Victorious? Sad? Angry? She couldnt stoop so low to be saddened by this meanie. She grinned angrily and approached the crying mare. Fluttershy noticed Cette's sadness and RD's anger... Rd or Cette? RD or Cette!?

"Stop it Rainbow! Cant you see she's hurt already!" she suddenly yelled. Rainbow sent a very shocked and confused look towards Fluttershy. Fluttershy covered her mouth with her hooves, shocked over the strenght of her voice. THe shout echoed throughout the forest and mountains around them. Spunk was looking at Fluttershy and so Sprinkly. Everypony was shoked, even Cette. She tried not to cry anymore and wiped her eyes.

"Flutters... Its alright... I deserve whatever she is gonna do... " Cette said, looking down at the ground.

RD was even more confused once she heard the gentle voice that came from Cette. She just stared at Cette, then looked at Fluttershy, then Cette and the again Fluttershy...

"What is even going on here?" RD asked. Fluttershy looked at RD's face and then at Cette's face.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Fluttershy said, trying to be assertive towards RD.

"Whoa! Hey! If you would just give me an explenation-" RD said.

"Why did you yell at her?" Fluttershy said quietly and walked towards them.

"Well I THOUGHT she was covering your house in cloud and being a hulligan!" RD said.

"You THOUGHT!?" Fluttershy said walking up to RD.

"Yes I THOUGHT!" Rainbowdash said in a loud voice. She looked down at Cette, "And I'm... _sorry for doing that..._"

"What did you say?" Fluttershy said, smiling.

"_Im sorry..._" Rainbow muttered. She looked at her friend who was smiling sweetly and it melted her heart. She sighed, "I'm sorry..."

Cette got up and RD looked into her big blue eyes.

"You are forgiven... And Im sorry too... I was just startled..." Cette said

"That was actually kinda awesome," RD said, laughing.

"Oh... Thanks," Cette answered smiling.

"So what exactly are you doing... And who are you?" Rainbow asked examining the new pony.

"Well my name is Cette," Cette said and then she pointed at Spunk and Sprinkly who were now walking towards them to join the conversation.

"And those are SprinklyRainbow and Spunk" she said.

Rainbowdash sstared at Spunk.

"You seem familiar..." Rainbow said examining the pony.

Spunk cleared his voice, "I dont know what you're talking about..."

Rainbowdash looked at him a little more but then believed him and looked away, "Alright..."

"We are staying here..." Sprinkly said. He seemed a little afraid of RD but she smiled at him.

"Well thats great! So many new pegasi! Who knows maybe you will even go to the equestrian games some day!" she said, winking at Sprinkly. He wasnt afraid anymore. This mare seemed to be AWESOME!

He bounced around and flapped his wings. RD looked at the way he bounced but didnt fly.

"Hey... I was just wondering... You can fly right?" she said. She didnt want to seem rude but she had to know. Scootaloo had problems with that and she seemed so lonely.

"Um... No..." Sprinkly said frowning, "That's a bad thing right?"

Rainbow smiled at him,"No kiddo, it just means you're special"

"But Im so different," Sprinkly said. Spunk gave him a hug and RD winked at him once more.

"No you're not, actually there's somepony you should meet..." RD said. Her thoughts went to Scootaloo.

"Well I'd like to get started with this house before sundown..." Cette said.

"I could help," RD said. Cette smiled at the mare.

"Thanks," Cette said and with that they all started to gather clouds.

To be contiued...


End file.
